Four Times James Steals Logan's Mints
by oneforthehaters
Summary: And One Time He Doesn't.


**um, i honestly don't know where the hell this came from. i've never written for the big time rush fandom (go a little easy on me lol) but this came to mind so i just...wrote it. yeah. **

**disclaimer: i dont own any of this, unfortunately. im just playing in the sandbox. **

**reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Four Times James Steals Logan's Mints, and One Time He Doesn't**

**One**

Logan likes mints. He's a nice person and he'll share them if someone asks nicely, but all around he _likes_ his mints. So he's picky about giving them out.

Until the tins start to go missing. He didn't really notice until he reached into his pocket for them one day and they weren't there. He checked every pocket, every bag, every surface but he couldn't find his damn mints.

He was about ready to give up until he saw James sneaking into Logan's room, tin of mints in hand.

**Two**

The second time it happens Logan knows exactly who to confront. He storms into James' room, determination set on his face, ready to question. James jumps a mile high when Logan storms in and that instantly reassures Logan that James is, in fact, his mint thief.

"Give them to me," Logan says calmly, palm out, waiting for James to give him the mint tin.

James looks around innocently. "What are you talking about, Logan?" He fiddles with the drawstring on his sweatpants. Now that Logan really looks he can see James is getting ready to head to the gym.

Logan glares and turns on his heel. "I'll catch you, James Diamond. I promise."

**Three**

The third time it happens Logan almost catches James mid-theft.

But James is quick on his feet and promptly ran for the door as soon as Logan walked into the room. Logan huffed and decided action is required.

**Four**

This time Logan plants a trap.

He buys one of those bulk packages of Altoids, grinning evilly to himself as he puts a couple of the tins on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Who can resist free mints, just sitting there, waiting to be taken? He pockets the rest of the tins before taking off to the swirly slide to wait.

He knows that eventually James will take the bait. Logan will catch him in the act, poke a little fun at James maybe, get his mints back, and everything will be perfectly fine. He hopes. Nothing can go wrong. It's just mints after all.

He settles himself in the slide where he can't be seen unless someone decides to use it, like Carlos, but Carlos is on a date with Stephanie. Kendall is with Jo doing God knows what. And James…

Logan perks up. That must be James coming through the door now. He waits patiently, grin on his face. The smell of Cuda Man Spray assaults his nose; he tries not to gag at the overwhelming scent. Instead, he slides down just enough to poke his head over the side. His grin widens when he sees James in the kitchen. The mints are still sitting on the island, yet to be discovered.

Finally James notices the mints. Logan sees the slight hesitation, sees James look around suspiciously, before reaching for the mints. As soon as he picks both tins up Logan slides all the way to the floor and jumps up, shouting a triumphant "Aha!"

James lets out a slightly girly scream and drops the mints. "Logan! What're you doing here?" James is trying to act cool and innocent, Logan can tell.

"I caught you! You're the mint thief!" Logan smirks, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches James get flustered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." James huffs and walks off.

Satisfied, Logan snatches up the tins and pockets them. Victory is minty.

**Five**

After catching James in the act Logan's mints haven't gone missing anymore. In a way he's kind of sad about this. Trying to catch James and then actually catching James got Logan excited. He had fun but now, with no culprit to apprehend, he's actually kind of bored.

He doesn't think much about it until he walks into his room one day and there, rummaging through his drawers, is James. He clears his throat. James spins around with a squeak.

"What're you doing?"

James swallows. "Uh, I was, uh looking for…a pair of socks?" James plasters on a smile but Logan sees right through it.

"You were looking for my mints weren't you?" He smirks as he slips the tin out of his back pocket. "All you've ever had to do was ask ya know."

James rolls his eyes. "Logan, can I please have a mint?"

Logan sighs dramatically before smiling and handing over the tin. "Might as well," he says with a shrug. He watches James tip the tin over, the mint falling into his hand. He hands the tin back to Logan with a smile. Logan smiles back and tips the tin over to get a mint for himself but…but the tin is empty. He looks at James incredulously.

"What?"

"You took the last mint," he says, voice going a little high at the end. Before James can say anything in response Logan closes the space between them, wraps a hand around James' neck, and presses their lips together. James gasps in surprise, and Logan takes that opportunity to sweep his tongue inside and capture the mint, bringing it to his own mouth.

When he pulls back, satisfied, he pats James on the cheek.

"Don't ever take the last mint."

* * *

**so um, review? please? **


End file.
